cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bushido
The Code I. Preamble There are seven virtues associated with the Samurai Bushido code: * Rectitude (義, gi) - A Samurai deals openly and honestly with others and cleaves to the ideals of justice. Moral decisions do not come in shades of gray, only right and wrong. * Courage (勇, yū) - A Samurai never fears to act, but lives life fully and wonderfully. Respect and caution replace fear. * Benevolence (仁, jin) - A Samurai takes every opportunity to aid others, and creates opportunities when they do not arise. As a powerful individual, a Samurai has a responsibility to use that power to help others. * Respect (礼, rei) - A Samurai has no reason to be cruel, and no need to prove his strength. Courtesy distinguishes a Samurai from an animal, and reveals one’s true strength. * Veracity (誠, makoto or 信 shin) - A Samurai’s conscience is the judge of his honor. The decisions he makes and how he carries them out are a reflection of his true nature. * Honor, Glory (名誉, meiyo) - When a Samurai has said that he shall perform an action, it is as good as done. He need not make promises; speaking and doing are as if the same. * Loyalty (忠義, chūgi) - A Samurai feels responsible for his actions and their consequences, and loyal to the people in his care. A Samurai’s loyalty to his Lord is unquestionable and unquestioning. II. Membership Any Ronin (person wishing to join) will have to register on the forums and have a nation. By applying the Ronin agrees to follow the virtues of our code and show them through all of their actions. Those in current conflicts with another alliance will be required to seek peace before being allowed to join. If you meet the requirements, an advisor will help you settle your quarrels. Once approved, Ronin will be put into a clan which will house other nations with a similar nation strength. Members who wish to leave must file a resignation in the Department of Internal Affairs. Those who fail to do so may be deemed unhonorable and may be charged with Crime against the people. III. War Wars with unaligned nations are normally allowed, but the alliance holds the right to make wars by approval only. This right is used in troubling times or when a member makes poor war choices. Tech raids will be organized within to benefit members. Bushido will not start trouble, but is not afraid to defend its members. IV. Ranks and Rights A. Members will start out as Bushi (warriors) and will each belong to a Clan based off Nation Strength. Each of the Clans are lead by Daimyos (Lords) and will work together in times of war and peace. The Daimyo are responsible for voicing their clans opinion. Daimyo are chosen by the Emperor and serve life terms. Bushi should follow and respect their Daimyo as is written in the code. Any Issue with a Daimyo should be taken up with a member of the Imperial House. Above the Daimyo is the Imperial House. B. Within the Imperial House is the Emperor and the Emperor's advisors. The Emperor will be the voice of the alliance and has the power to pass items as well as veto them. The Emperor's Advisors have authority over given areas and report directly to the Emperor. Of the Advisors there is the Shogun, Financial Advisor, Internal Affairs Advisor, and the Foreign Affairs Advisor. V.Responsibilities of the Imperial Advisors -The Shogun is responsible for overseeing defensive matters and aiding the Daimyo in organizational matters. -The Financial Advisor oversees all financial planning in the alliance and is to aid the members with economical education. -The Internal Affairs Advisor oversees internal matters such as inductions and forum maintenance. -The Foreign Affairs Advisor is to oversee all foreign affair projects as well as over seeing Ambassadors and diplomats. Advisors have the right to assistants to aid in their area of expertise. VI. The Daimyo Council The Daimyo will make up a council and will vote on matters given to them by the Emperor. The Daimyo will be responsible for representing their clans opinion on the matter given to them and must not act on their opinion only. The Emperor will sit in on Council meetings and over see them. The Emperor's say may be used as a tie breaker when needed. The Emperor reserves the right to make decisions related to the alliance but the Daimyo may over ride the Emperor by 3/4 vote. VII. Crimes to the People Any harm to a member, a Daimyo, or other Government Advisors will be considered harm to the alliance and the nation at question will be expected to follow the code and perform Seppuku. Seppuku is sacrificing something of yours in order to restore the honor of yourself and your alliance. If a Bushi performs an act that is considered dishonorable, he will forever be without honor until Seppuku is performed. VIII. Expulsion Members who fail to perform Seppuku will be attacked and expulsed from the alliance. Seppuku will not only be used on members but rogues and others who attack the people. All members will be expected to be active. Those who chose not to will be warned by the appropriate advisor. Leaders who are not active or whose responsibilities are not being completed will be referred to the Emperor and the Daimyo Council. If the majority of the Council agree that the responsibilities are not being met the leader will be warned. Multiple warnings will lead to the leader being asked to resign their position. If the leaders fails to improve and does not resign, the leader can be expulsed. Unforgivable acts may lead to Permanent ZI (Zero Infrastructure). Nations Permanent ZIed by Bushido may never be aided until released from Bushido's Permanent ZI List. Nations caught aiding Permanent ZI d nations may be susceptible to ZI as well. IX. Nuclear Warfare Bushido's policy on nuclear warfare is simple. All nuclear attacks must be approved by the Emperor or the Daimyo Council and in times of war the right can be given to the Shogun. Nations who commence nuclear attacks without permission will be charged with a crime against the people. Any nuclear attack on a Bushido member is considered an act of war. If the attacker is aligned, the alliance will be responsible for reparations. Any nuclear rogues who attack Bushido will be struck down with nuclear force. X. Espionage Acts of Espionage on aligned nations are not permitted unless permission is granted from the Emperor or Daimyo Council. Any nation who does so without permission will be charged with a crime against the people. Any espionage on Bushido nations or Bushido forums is considered an act of war and the perpetrators will be punished. XI. Conclusion This charter represents the beliefs of Bushido and is considered a sacred code. The code is not only an agreement made by all members who join, but a way of life. The code may only be altered by the Emperor and the Daimyo Council's agreement to do so. Members may propose changes, but they must be agreed upon by a majority of the Daimyo Council and the Emperor. History: Bushido is an alliance based off of ancient feudalistic japan. It was founded by Craven, who resides as the Emperor of Bushido, after the previous members of UoR broke away from OFS. The former UoR members felt uncomfortable in their home at OFS. So as a result, Craven began to set up an alliance that would be suitable for the UoR and give them a proper home. With the help of Tyanogy Glitchblade who became shogun of Bushido and Rebel Princess, Craven formed a basic alliance that the UoR members, now Bushi, could come to and forge into a truly united alliance. During this time, Bushido was protected and aided by EoTRS, who were devoted to the growth of the members of Bushido. With a little less than ten members, the government of Bushido began to form. The idea was to have two branches of government. One branch was under the Emperor while the other was under the Shogun. The Emperor would oversee recruitment and financial business through his advisors while the Shogun formed the Shogun-ate Administration which oversaw the military and internal affairs. Apart from the branches there were the houses. These houses were divided by nation strength and go as followed: Fujiwara, Minamoto, Taira, and Tachibana. These house were led by the Daimyo who were devoted to the development of its members. Through its loyal and dedicated members, Bushido began to grow very strong. Gaining many members and outside friends, it was clear Bushido was soon going to be a force to be reckoned with. Soon, however, Great War 4 fell upon Bushido and as a result of the war its close and dear friends EoTRS disbanded. With open arms, Bushido welcomed many of the former EoTRS members who were ravaged by war and made a continuous effort to aid the new Bushi. This allowed Bushido too become much stronger as it soared skyward in both numbers and strength. Bushido soon began to become a very recognized alliance from honorable wars and victories its members fought to dozens of treaties and relations formed with other alliances. However, their much success was ended by an unfortunate situation. Bushido's shogun's, Tyanogy Glitchblade, computer had become broken and he was unable to get on cybernations. After two months of inactivity, Craven made the decision that a reform may need to be put in play. Tyanogy received this news and went to Bushido's allies SOLDIER requesting that they help him coup Craven. SOLDIER honorably came forward and confronted Bushido resulting in Tyanogy Glitchblade's expulsion. Some members who were loyal to Tyanogy Glitchblade left Bushido as well to form the Mediterranean Magnificance, who are still in the process of creation. At this point, Bushido is growing faster than ever before and remains a strong alliance full of honor. Foreign Treaties: TCB-MDP NOI-MDP UNH-ODP RAM-TOA LEN-PIAT SOLDIER-PIAT IPA-PIAT GATO-NAP Foreign Treaty List ---- Bushido "Home of the Samurai" Forums http://bushido.freesmfhosting.com/index.php Category:Alliances